Full House
by Blaze Azumanga Fire
Summary: Yuskue is promised a vacation, but he gets stuck babysitting the most powerfull women from the spirit and demon worlds. Humor Promised! Girls include, Dark Scary Girl, Shy Girl, Konemas Sister, A very very Hyper girl, and a odd alien creature!
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: Okay so this is my new story, called Full House. It's a bit like Tenchi… I would love to see that show again . Ohh well… And as for my other storys (That nobody READS anyways) I am working on it, and someday they will be realized…Maybe**_

"Finally-some relaxation" Yuskue said, sighing with relief lying down onto the sofa. Konema had finally given in, and let him have a break, even given him a cabin in the forest to stay for summer break. He closed his eyes; finally he could get some rest. "It will be nice to sleep again," He muttered.

His sleep lasted but a few seconds though, and the door was kicked down by Botan. "Sorry to bother you Yuskue, but we have an important case going on, and there's nowhere else safe… I assume you got the message I left with Kuwabara right?" Yuskue responded by sitting up with a small groan, as Botan dumped an armful of folders, papers, and other things onto the floor in front of the sofa.

"No he didn't." Yuskue said, gazing down at Botan, who was now sorting the papers.

"Ohh dear…how do I break it to you gently…" She muttered.

He rose to his feet "Did something happen to anyone?" He asked looking concerned.

Botan chuckled "You really will wish by the end of summer…" she took in a deep breath "There's a new baddie out there, sucking the power out of the most powerful women and girls in the spirit and demon world"

He looked up, "And so I need to fight? Okay, I'm up for that" Botan sweat dropped.

"Actually, No you see we need a place to keep them, to make sure they aren't found…And well it was decided that here would be the best place"

Yuskue looked extremely stressed "How MANY?" He asked.

"Not…that…much…" Botan said quickly. "Erm…so here are their profiles, I will drop off the girls tomorrow" She gestured towards a rather large pile of folders on the ground, before vanishing onto her oar. Yuskue picked up a folder and opened it.

**Name: Darina Lee**

**Age (in human years): 25 **

**Occupation: Unemployed**

**Botan's Notes: Erm…. Watch out this is Konema's little sister, he won't be happy if she ends up upset. So just, ignore any rude comments, and PLEASE don't hurt her.**

**Photo: Attached was a picture of a woman wearing a Purple Kimono like Botan's, with pink blossoms all over it. Her eyes were closed, and her dark hair hung into her face like a shade.**

**Name: Koruna Twain**

**Age (in human years): 15 **

**Occupation: Mage**

**Botan's Notes: She is very quiet, you may like her the most, as she tends to keep to her own**

**Photo: Attached was a photo of a smiling girl, with blue eyes and pale white hair. Angel wings flew from her side; she wore a short Pink Silk Dress. She seemed extremely distant, and the photo was faded.**

**Name: Kaorin Lynn**

**Age (in human years): 18 **

**Occupation: Swordfighter**

**Botan's Notes: How can I say this nicely, just beware around her. She used to be a thief, and kind of give me the chills.**

**Photo: Attached was a photo of a girl, no expression on her face. It was obvious why Botan was 'scared' of her. She was complete opposite of Botan's personality, wearing all black, sitting on a stone wall alone, not trace of life on her cold emotionless face.**

**Name: This space was blank; it looked as though Botan had purposely left it empty.**

**Age (in human years): Again Empty **

**Occupation: Once again empty**

**Botan's Notes: Sorry, I have to finish these up; here are the last few photos.**

**Photo: Three Photos were attached.**

**1st Photo: A girl with bright aqua hair- crossed agents her head, than clamped down agents her head. The rest of it hung down loosely- stretched in the sun. Her face was beaming, and she looked around 17 in human years. The girl wore jeans, and a pink sweatshirt.**

**2nd Photo: This girls back was turned, all you could see was her black hair streaming down her back, and a hot pink ribbon in it. That's all that was seen.**

**3rd photo: An animal, cross between a fox and a rabbit. A star was on its forehead.**

Yuskue blinked. That was the ONLY information Botan gave him before leaving him with several girls? "Wonderful…"

_**Authors Note:And that's all for now! Next time: The girls move in, we get catfights, hyperness, fires inside, A fight over Pinkness, A dare to wear a dress and much other things That I have planned inside my tiny little psycho brain**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note: Hey guys, I havnt updated in a while, sorry…I havnt written ANYTHING in over a month, so its good to be back. My lame excuse for not updating is school, Its been very stressful. Don't worry, Ill push deadlines on myself this time, and hopefully the next chapter will be out before Christmas.**_

There was a knock at the door, and Yuskue blinked "One of them came early…"He muttered. He opened the door to find three suitcases on his front porch. There sat three suitcases. The last three girls obviously, had come late. The 2nd of the last photos was standing there, holding a small duffle bag, and a brown suitcase was at her side. The aqua haired girl stood there, with two green suitcases at her sides, and a large backpack on her back. Resting on her head was the fox/rabbit creature. "Where are Botan and the others?" Yuskue asked.

"We so totally ditched them!" Giggled the Aqua haired girl. "Oh, and My Names Yukari! This is Nyina…" She gestured towards the Black haired girl. "And THAT is Kanino! She doesn't like to turn into a human much though" The fox/rabbit creature hissed as Yukari poked it. Yuskue was shoved back as the girls pushed in, laughing as they sat down on the wooden floor. The cabin was mostly plain, a big square building, and a kitchen in the corner, a small upstairs, and an outside balcony. The girls were all giggling like it was some big sleepover, no worries or concern that they had a very high chance of being kidnapped. Turns out that Nyina is an important healer, powerful and well known in the spirit world despite her young age. Yukari wasn't as well known, but she had very high level of spirit energy in her body. No wonder she was bouncing off the walls. And than Kanino was just Yukari's little fluff ball, that happened to be able to turn into a human.

"I'm So TIERD!" moaned Yukari, falling backwards onto the mattress that Yuskue had found. Somehow, in the basement there was the right amount for all the girls. Upstairs, they were all jammed together, with very small walkways. A small table had been set up on the ground in the living room, so now they could eat. Yukari had already made herself at home; Kanino sleeping in a Christmas stocking hung up by a nail on the wall above her bed. Her little head popped out, leaning on the edge of the stocking. Blankets were thrown all over the mattress, along with a jacket and pajamas, makeup and various girly things. The girls hadn't known they were staying so long, and had only come in the clothes that they were in the pictures in.

"We still have a little time, go to sleep Yukari" whispered Nyina. Yukari somehow managed to get herself to sleep, lying there on the mattress unmoving. Nyina let out a sigh, crawling away from Yukari, down the stairs, sitting on the bottom step. She gazed at Yuskue, tilting her head to the side. He was sitting on the couch, and when he looked up, he jumped "How long have you been there?" He asked, looking at her. She giggled "Only a few moments…" She said quickly. A doorbell ring interrupted it.

"Sorry we are late Yuskue, but we lost three of the girls, and then Kaorin tried to run away, and Koruna got locked inside a trunk, AND THEN Darina demanded we needed a fancy lunch!" Botan said with a sigh, plopping down onto the sofa beside Yuskue. Kaorin shrugged, silently pushing past Nyina and up the stairs, laying down a small bag at the bottom of a mattress in the far corner of the room. Koruna sat down beside her, and Kaorin seemed to ignore her. Finally came Botan, pushing Darina's huge trunk. Unlike the rest of the girls, she had brought every piece of clothing that she owned. Darina sighed, "This room is so depressing…" She muttered, sitting down onto the mattress. Yukari sprang up. "YAY! Look its all the people from before!" She squealed, getting glares from both Darina and Kaorin. Koruna just giggled lightly, and Yukari stood up proudly. Walking down stairs, she tripped over Nyina and landed on the floor. Growling to herself, she pushed up off the floor, and onto her feet using the air around her. SMACK! Botan whacked her on the head with a wooden oar. "No using your powers!" She snapped. Yukari scowled "I thought you left!" "No I'm not leaving until you leave! I'm in danger too!" "IM NOT IN DANGER!" "You will be if you keep using that tone with me mister!" "IM A GIRL!" The door slammed, as Yukari kicked her way out of the cabin. Yuskue, who had been hiding behind the couch, Nyina clinging to his side, sweat dropped, as Botan Kicked her way out the other door. "Botan that's the-" Yuskue begin. Things fell out onto her "Closet…"

**_Authors Notes: I'm not dead! Groans come from audience SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! I haven't been writing much, with school and my GAIA obsession But, I will write more, I promise. I'm working on fanfic for each of the following: Sailor Moon, Tokyo Mew Mew, Zatch Bell, and Azumanga Daioh!_**


End file.
